leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V3.7
New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch, but were not made available until Friday, May 24: * * * * * League of Legends V3.7 Champions ; * ** Now grants vision in the area of effect. * ** Essence of Shadow charge time reduced to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3%. * ** No longer gains stacks when attacking structures. ; * ** Now counts as a single target spell for the sake of items like . ; * ** Damage reduced to (+ ability power) from (+ ability power) ** Range of the cleave behind Diana reduced. * ** Total damage changed to from . ** Shield reduced to (+ ability power) from (+ ability power). ** The second application of the shield now stacks with the first shield instead of replacing it. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** No longer grants bonus armor and magic resist. ; * ** Vision radius of the Standard reduced to 700 from 850. ; * - ** Slow area now spawns directly under the primary target. ; * ** Max stacks increased to 5 from 4. ** Damage per stack reduced to from . ; * General ** Recommended items updated. ; * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1500 from 1350 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40 from 30. * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Damage increased to from . ** Healing reduced to from . ** Healing AP ratio reduced to from . ** Consume now grants bonuses for seconds based on the type of monster consume was used on: *** Golem-type monsters grant 10% increased size and maximum Health. *** Lizard-type monsters grant Nunu's attacks and spells additional magic damage equal to 1% of Nunu's maximum health. *** Wraith or Wolf-type monsters grant 15% movement speed for 3 seconds after Nunu kills a unit. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Vault failed to interrupt targets that were immune to slows. ; * ** Can no longer target minions. ; * ** Damage reduced to (+ ability power) from (+ ability power). ** Danger Zone damage bonus increased to 50% from 25%. * ** Damage reduced to (+ ability power) from (+ ability power). ; * ** Improved detection of at longer ranges. ; * ** *** Now restores mana instead of (+ total attack damage). * ** No longer grants cooldown reduction. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from % * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Tooltips updated. ; * ** Fixed a bug that caused Tiger Strike to only apply in the first 5 seconds of the stance. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. ; * ** Channel time reduced to seconds from (the target is still suppressed for the full seconds). ** Now always places Warwick in front of the target rather than a random spot around the target. ; * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where Let's Bounce! was applying a ability power ratio on every bounce rather than on the first bounce, halved on subsequent bounces. ** Tenacity reduced to 50% from 75%. ; * ** Damage dealt to secondary targets reduced to (+ bonus Attack Damage) from (+ bonus attack damage). * ** Vision radius of the Shadow reduced to 700 from 1300. * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ; * and ** Now correctly display their bonus damage from ability power. ** Now benefit from minion damage aura. Items ; * + = . ** + + = . * Passive Aura reduced to 5 mana regen per 5 seconds from 6. ; * + + = . ** + + = . * Health regen increased to 7 per 5 seconds from 0. * Mana regen increased to 18 per 5 seconds from 9. * No longer grants mana. * Active heal changed to "Heals for 150 + 10% of the target's maximum health" from "Heals for 150 + 15% of the target's missing health", effect unchanged. * Active travel time changed to seconds from variable with distance. * Fixed an issue with the hit effect particle. ; * Total cost reduced to 1600 gold from 1700. * Passive Aura reduced to 5 mana regen per 5 seconds from 6. Summoner's Rift * Caster minion ** Base attack damage reduced to 23 from 25. Howling Abyss * High Winds duration and intervals tweaked to match the pace of the music. * Statue destruction algorithms tweaked to become more consistent throughout the match. Game Interface Loss of Control UI: loss of control indicators now appear underneath a player's nameplate when the player's champion is afflicted by a crowd control effect. * A unique icon is displayed for each type of effect, and a shrinking progress bar indicates time remaining on the effect * When multiple, unique crowd control effects are active: ** An additional icon is displayed for each unique effect type ** The progress bar represents whichever effect has the longest remaining duration ** Icons are removed as their associated effect type becomes inactive * Indicators are visible to the afflicted player, that player's team and the player who inflicted the crowd control effect Co-op vs. AI * Fixed a bug that caused Co-op vs. AI games on Twisted Treeline to award more IP/XP than intended for games under 20 minutes. * Fixed a bug that caused Co-op vs. AI games on Twisted Treeline to award less IP/XP than intended for games over 20 minutes. League System * Fixed a number of cases where icons on the league view were not showing up correctly. General * Custom Item Sets ** Custom item sets can now be created and edited in the summoner profile. ** Saved item sets appear as an option in the Recommended tab of the in-game item shop. ** Item sets can be associated with a specific champion, multiple champions or all champions. ** Item sets can be associated with a specific map, multiple maps, or all maps. * Silence, Taunt, Stun, Fear and Suppress effects have been updated with a new, consistent visual. * should no longer have a major FPS performance hit across all maps. * Rerolls in the ARAM queue will now prefer champions not being played by a member of the other team. * The 'Random Champion' option is no longer available in ranked game champion select. * Players who fail to connect to the game will now be granted the same bonus Magic Resistance/Armor that disconnected players receive. ** Fixed a bug with certain AMD Radeon video cards when playing Dominion. ** Players may now disable moving their champion via right-clicking on the minimap in the options menu. ** Logitech G-Key, LED, and LCD technologies are now supported. * Fixed: Players joining private custom games in the PvP.net client were not able to submit passwords using the Enter key. * Adobe AIR no longer uses the Debug Launcher and has been updated to version 3.7. This should result in increased client stability. Undocumented Changes Champions ; * ** Cassiopeia's abilities will now list their current costs taking into account . ; * ** Now will display the current stacks remaining. ; * ** Received a new targeting particle. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * ** Channel time reduced to seconds from 2. ; * ** Veigar will now laugh if he kills an enemy using . General * Logitech (and possibly other) keyboards with backlighting will have the backlighting change color/brighten/dim on death/respawn, depending on keyboard. de:V3.7 fr:V3.07 pl:V3.7 Category:Patch notes